


Dare Me

by YSLdoesVans



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Larry smut - Fandom, harry and louis - Fandom, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hello more smut, M/M, Party, Smut, Truth or Dare, oh god i feel dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSLdoesVans/pseuds/YSLdoesVans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare that leads to some very very enjoyable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was found in deepest archives of hell. I wrote this a year ago. Enjoy my half-assed atempt at filling a prompt and i precise, attempting to write smut. Clearly this is not the road god intended for me. But nonetheless enjoy. Well try to.
> 
> PS: This was a prompt that I filled.  
> PROMPT: I’m begging you can you please please write a one shot where harry and Louis are just friends and In truth or dare with the boys they are dared to act out a larry fanfic omg it can be fluffy or smutty Idc

DARE ME.

The American Leg of their tour was checked off their list. The boys returned to their homeland for a few weeks taking a well-earned break. Zayn visited his family, Liam celebrated his birthday at Funky Buddha with a few of his friends as usual, and Louis went to see his sisters and his mum. He also spent a few days with Eleanor doing the same thing they have been doing for a year now. Shopping, Starbucks and a stay at her mum’s house. To be quite honest Louis was beginning to be fed up with it, it was always the same old boring routine, and it also didn’t help that his sex life with her was uninteresting and let’s say he had difficulty getting it up. It’s not that she wasn’t attractive or anything like that it’s just she wasn’t… She smelled too sweet, her hair was too long, her lips were too sticky with lipgloss, everything was just too much for him. 

Meanwhile, Harry also visited his sister and his mum, he went out with Nick and some random friends. He had to pass time, Louis had phoned him to come spend time with him and Eleanor, and of course for the 100th time he refused. It’s not that he didn’t like her, it’s just… He constantly felt annoyed with her presence and she stuck too much to Louis’ side. I mean it's not that he thought he was the one who should belong next to Louis. Well... So naturally he refused.

Niall in the meantime was busy organizing a big party in his London house. He invited the 4 lads and about 30 other people it was safe to say it was going to be quite full.

***

Harry arrived first for many reasons. One being Niall asked him to come first to help him with setting the bbq and ordering pizza. Second, he did not like to say no to Niall. And third, Niall did not know how a bbq worked. Not that he knew either. So he figured that he wouldn't be alone if he set the house on fire.  
So that was that

Fast forward a few hours, down several drinks and blow out the basses. The party was definitely going well. The 5 of them along with a few other people were sitting in a circle draining shot after shot. Harry was sitting on the hardwood floor quite buzzed by the alcohol; back resting on a quite expensive leather sofa. Next to him was Louis who was looking quite good that night. 

He had a tight Topman shirt on, his hair was a messy fringe that Harry was crazy for. It was his favorite hair on Louis. The type that was in between the after shag look and I look effortlessly good look. The black skinnies that he was wearing weren't helping Harry's case either. What? He was only a guy with hormones and well his arse did look good in those jeans. Louis was laughing at some sarcastic remark that Zayn was probably making. His grin was huge, he was practically glowing, and he was beautiful Harry thought. There was also a heavy and hot weight on his thigh but he was probably drunk so it couldn't be Louis thigh right? He was snapped out of his daze by Niall’s loud laugh followed by his heavy Irish drunken slur that even Harry couldn't understand.

“-Alright people! Let’s play truth or dare. It ain’t a party without this game. Who wants to go first?”

A short brunette girl began the game. She dared Liam to give a love bite to a girl sitting next to him. Liam then asked Niall some embarrassing truth question. It was then the Irish’s boy turn to ask or dare.

“-Alright I’ll ask Zayn a question.

-Ya go on mate, shoot.

-If you had to shag one person tonight apart from your girlfriend who would it be?

-No one.

-Oh come on.

-No.

-Zayn. You suck at this game.”

Zayn shrugged and downed another shot and got up to probably call Perrie. Louis watched the scene and laughed, he was buzzed by the amount of vodka. He leaned to Harry and whispered to him, brushing his lips to his jaw then his ear. 

“-This is the worst game in fuckin history. We asked these question in 6th grade, this is the easiest shit ever. I need a challenge. You can ask these questions to nuns and they would make it more exciting. My life is sooo boring.”

Harry barked a laughter at that, and covered his mouth immediately. How can Louis find his life boring, well again considering Eleanor, he definitely understood why. Niall shot a look at them and half shouted.

“-Oi! What are you two laughin about?”

Louis looked at him and cocked his brow.

“-Well dear Niall, this game is an utter bore. My grandma can come up with better questions.

-Alright mate you’re on. You want to have fun. I’ll give you fun.

-Yes, that’s what I have been waiting for all night.”

Niall looked at him thoughtfully and looked back at Harry who was sitting next to him. Fine if Louis wanted a challenge he’ll give him one. After all everyone knew and felt the sexual tension waiting to be released between Harry and Louis. His eyes glinted with mischief, he had an idea. He knew that Louis would never refuse a good dare.

“-Alright Lou, truth or dare?

-Dare me, my dear Irish leprechaun.

-Hmm…. I dare you too reenact a scene from a Larry Fanfiction. My choice. ”

Louis froze and felt Harry next to him go rigid in the same manner.. This was definitely not on Louis’ truth or dare checklist. I mean he was going for the classic run outside naked or something. Not redo a scene from some story with your mate and get hard.

“-So Louis, you scared or is this not a challenge enough?

-Uhhmm..Uh..I..

-Louis Tomlinson. Are you backing away from a dare, I knew you didn’t have it in you mate. I just knew it.

-What? No.

-No?

-I mean yes alright. Fine. Your choice. Let’s get this over with.

-Victory is so sweet.”

Louis swallowed hard. It’s not that he was scared, it’s just… I mean… Why should he be scared right? It’s just a game. He didn’t even dare look at Harry’s face yet. This was going to be awkward as hell. Across from Louis, Niall was scrolling through his phone probably searching for some fan fiction that a fan wrote.

“-Aha found it! I’ll start readin’. Ahaha this is goin’ to be good."  
He started reading trying to create suspense in the room. He looked more like he was telling a ghost story at a camp to a bunch of horny kids but oh well.  
"-Louis got closer inch by inch towards Harry’s face. He brushed his lips on the younger boy’s lips, tasting the strawberry chapstick that Harry had. He pressed his face closer and closed off the distance completely between them. He kissed him harder and slowly darted his tongue on Harry’s bottom lips, begging for entrance."

GO Niall screamed immediately after.

-Fine it’s not that bad.” Louis said in calm manner. But nothing was calm about his heart.

Louis turned his head slowly, he was feeling his heart beating so fast, and his stomach was turning upside down. He turned to the curly boy sitting next to him. Harry met Louis’ eyes and he just laughed a quick breathless laugh. Louis saw Harry gulping hard. So he wasn’t the only nervous one. Should it be a relief or should it stress him more. He heard Niall shout come on behind him. Louis got closer, still looking at Harry’s face, searching for a sign telling him to stop. But Harry was now calm and his eyes were hooded and the green was almost a black now. And of course that turned Louis on because Harry was Harry. Louis inched closer, looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. He got closer and closer until he could feel Harry’s sweet calming breath on his lips.

Louis hovered around Harry’s lips until finally as if gravity pulled him in perfectly on his plump pink lips. And right then and there with the loud chatter, the ringing music in his ear and Harry’s lips pressed against his. Everything wrong felt right. Everything fell into place. Every one became a blur except Harry. Harry was always the clear one. Louis sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and moved his lips. It didn’t taste like strawberries or some other sickly sweet fruit. It felt of slightly chapped lips, mixed with the taste of vodka and most strikingly it tasted of Harry. He didn't know how to describe it but it was so Harry. It was unlike anything Louis has ever done. For crying out loud, it felt more into place than him having sex with Eleanor. It felt… It felt like home. But Harry was not moving his lips. Louis snapped back. “Oh god, he didn’t like it.” He thought. Louis looked at Harry looking for any emotion, but Harry was just sitting looking straight at him, eyes wide. He whispered to himself or to Harry he didn't even know anymore.

“-Shit. Fuck. I’m so sorry. I… Please...sorry…”

He got up quickly and stumbled backwards on another random bloke. He mumbled he didn’t feel well and went up the stairs to the guest bathroom. He closed the door behind him and hurried to the sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were still burning and he looked like an absolute mess. He splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection. Water was dripping from his face into the sink and all he could hear was the sound of the water hitting the ceramic and a blur of the sound of the base.

He kept looking at his reflexion, breath caught in his throat.   
"Why did it feel so right yet Harry didn’t like it? Was he a bad kisser? Was it normal to have felt butterflies for his best friend? Why did he like it so much? Was he really straight? Was he gay…?" Those were a small speck of thoughts racing in Louis mind. Everyone knew that Harry was gay, he came out to the band officially about a year ago. So what if he wasn’t Harry’s type? He shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts and dried his face. He heard a loud knock on the door. It was probably Liam making sure he was okay, knowing him and his kindness.

He walked slowly to the door and opened it. 

Well fuck him he was wrong.

It was Harry. Standing tall, leaning both of his arms against the door frame. Louis just stared at him, mouth wide open. He looked like he was furious and turned on at the same time. If he was looking young and innocent downstairs now was not the case anymore. Seeing Louis wasn’t speaking, Harry broke the silence.

“-Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you say you were sorry?

-I…

-Louis. Answer me.

-Fuck Harry. You didn’t see your face. You looked like you didn't want me even breathing next to you. I messed up everything between us. I’m sorry it was a mistake.

-Here you go again.

-What, I just excused myself?

-You think it’s a mistake?

-I…It doesn’t matter what I think.

-Yes. It fucking does.

-What do you mean?" 

Louis was losing patience. He wanted to know if he just ruined his relationship with his best friend yet there he was still silent.

"Harry fucking say something.”

Harry pushed Louis inside and , closing and locking the door behind him. He grabbed Louis by the arms and pushed him on the wall.

“-Lou. Do you want to know why I fuckin froze down there? Not because I didn’t like the kiss. But because I was controlling myself not to fuck you right then and there in front of everyone to see. You have no idea what just a brush of your lips fucking felt like, or just a brush of your body against mine feels like…”

It didn’t take Louis for him to say it twice. He grabbed him by his face and kissed his lips hard. Harry moaned low in his throat. And that was enough to tell Louis that he was definitely doing something right. He cupped his jaw angling the kiss more, he nipped and lightly licked his bottom lip, and Harry reacted and parted his lips. Louis slipped his tongue in and they explored each other’s mouth. They were hungry for it, it was like his taste buds were exploding, he felt on fire and his skin was burning. They were kissing almost urgently. Harry grabbed Louis arms and pinned them on the tiled wall above him. He broke the kiss and mouthed Louis jaw, feeling his light stubble. Louis smiled and bit his lips.

“-Harold, your mouth is sinful. Did I ever tell you that? Remind me to tell you that forever.”

The taller boy laughed against Louis neck and looked up at Louis who had his eyes closed, enjoying every touch with a blissed face. Harry smiled to himself, he was making Louis feel wrecked already, he was enjoying this feeling, he wanted to always make Louis feel this way and he was the one who wanted to be doing it. No one else. He peppered Louis’ jaw and neck with kissed and slowly opened his topman shirt. He felt Louis suck in a breath, he stopped his movement immediately, he didn’t want to do something that Louis felt forced to do.

“-No, haz… Don’t stop.” Relieved, Harry smiled and pecked Louis lips quickly. He returned to his spot, sucking love bites all over his neck, slowly trailing to his now uncovered collarbones and upper chest. Harry mouthed over Louis’ tattoo and nipped at the sensitive skin under his collarbones. At this point Louis’ senses were on fire and they weren’t even doing anything of sexual nature. Well an intense sexual nature. Harry was definitely hard at this point and he felt Louis’ dick straining painfully in his tight pants. He dragged his hands lower and began unbuttoning it, but immediately stopped himself, thinking what if Louis wasn’t ready… And Louis probably read his mind.

“-Harry, I want this…” Louis didn’t even feel like it slipped, he was just thinking it. Harry looked up at him and his dimpled smile showed.

“-Are you sure Lou?

-Yes. I have never been sure of something in my entire life.

-Alright… Ya alright… Hey lou...Can I suck you off.

-Haz are you sure, I mean… I can settle for a hand job… or anything else.

-No. I’m sure; I want to do this for you.”

Louis looked at him in pure awe, he has never felt any thing as strong as this towards someone. And with Harry that feeling was always there, just never in such a strong sexual way. No, what was he saying that feeling was always there, that palpable sexual tension waiting to be released. But the thing is, he didn’t think it was only sexual, Louis truly loved him. Of course at first he thought it was just in a friendly way but that night has apparently shed a light on every question that Louis had asked himself deep down. No doubt now, he was gay, and he definitely felt everything fall into place with Harry, kind of like two pieces of puzzles. He leaned down at Harry and kissed him, it was a short kiss, but it was the most meaningful. He rested his forehead on Harry’s and looked into his eyes and whispered.

“-Harold. I think I may have fallen in love with you. Hard.” Harry smiled and kissed him again.

“-Well Louis, I think I may already have fallen in love with you a long time ago. Hard.” With that being said, Harry pushed Louis lightly against the wall again and continued to unbutton the jeans. He lowered them until they were pooling at the older boy’s feet. Louis was hard and his dick was laying against the fabric of his tight black Armani briefs. Those were the briefs that Harry got him for Christmas, secretly of course, because Louis kept nagging him he wanted to look like David Beckham. And that may have made Harry quite giddy.

Harry got closer and mouthed hotly against the bulge that was formed. He mouthed over it and sneaked one finger under the elastic, teasing him. Louis let out a small whine as Harry started kissing down his thigh, leaving a few hickeys along the way. Louis was harder than ever. He grabbed Harry’s locks and fisted his hands slightly letting him know to stop teasing or he might just die.

The taller boy understood the message; he lowered the black underwear until they were resting on his knees and his dick sprung and Harry kitten-licked the tip, and slowly licked the underside of his cock. Louis growled lowly in his throat, it was like praise for him and an encouragement to continue. Harry kissed the tip and engulfed his tip in his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around the thick throbbing member occasionally dipping it in the slit. He bobbed his head lower, sinking it even more in the heat of his mouth. At this point Louis was a moaning mess above him. Harry hummed around him and stroked with his hands what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Louis stomach was clenching and unclenching, he was so close, and all it took was Harry’s hand sneaking behind his back and squeezing his arse. He came down his throat without warning, his orgasm was unreal. It was the best feeling in the world. He looked down at the boy underneath him and saw him licking his lips, satisfied. Louis slid on his back on the floor, chest heaving up and down, still coming down from the pure bliss he felt. Harry grinned at him like an idiot, as if he was the most innocent guy on the planet, when in fact, he was the sexiest thing in the fucking house. No. Scratch that. The sexiest thing in this universe.

“-Harry, I love you so much, it’s unreal.” And that was definitely unexpected. Harry moved and sat closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“-Lou. Guess what? I’ve always loved you and I always will.

-Harry?

-Hmm?

-Why tonight? Why couldn’t we have figured this out earlier? Like uh 3 years ago.

-I honestly don’t know Lou, maybe… maybe it’s like fate or something. Maybe fate finally decided that tonight was it.

-Haz?…

-If you want to ask me what I think about Eleanor. Don’t. I am probably jealous of her, and that’s why I refused to go out with you and her every single time you asked me.

-Don’t. Never be jealous of her. You two can’t even compare. I think… No. I’m going to end it with her. I’m going to let her down slowly, I mean poor girl. I’ll shock her to death if I tell her I’m gay and in love with the hottest, most amazing, charming idiot I ever laid eyes upon.

-Always been the charmer Lou.

-What can I do, I’m the Doncaster Casanova, that reminds me, when will I repay the favor.

-Soon Louis, very soon. Like tomorrow soon.”

Harry kissed Louis cheek, and with that they sat in a comfortable silence, playing with each other’s fingers. This was definitely the best dare in history of dares.


End file.
